fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 06:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC) KK Ah, ok. Sorry for the trouble then. Master Dartz (Talk) 22:50, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Not much, trying to work on a new magic for Sinclaire Glory cause her Meteor Magic seems far too villian like. lol. How about you? Master Dartz (Talk) 22:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Haha, nah. I was gonna give MM to my main antagonist when I make him/her. Even give them Madara's middle finger technique =P. But I was thinking of giving Claire Gravity/Black Hole Magic. So if you could help with that or offer a better suggestion, I'm all for it lol. And RWBY? I don't think there's a single person who has heard of it that isnt awaiting it now. I keep seeing links for websites to watch stuff on, but nada....its a little sad at this point really lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 22:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Shatterpoint Hey listen, I saw that the user for Shatterpoint hasn't been in quite some time, so I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take possession of his magic or at least use it [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh alright, sweet, thanks. I'll send u the character that I'll give the magic too [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:34, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Debo Hawkin, mind adding him to the list? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC) sorry, had to rush out for a quick second and I needed it done. Thanks again. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey perchan, forgot to ask this yesterday, since the magic is mine, does that make any spells of it mine as well? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Haha, alright Per, thanks again. hopefully this is the last time you'll have to deal with me asking about Shatterpoint :) [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Earth God Slayer? Hey Perchan it's been a while ^^ I was looking around, trying to think of an idea for a good magic, but couldn't really get one in my mind, then i searched for a few and to no luck they were mostly taken. But i did notice that there was no direct results to "Earth God Slayer" and was wondering if i could make it if it actually doesn't exist? if i just didnt search hard enough then i apologize for bothering you ^^ Thanks in advance Ikaruza (talk) 16:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) That was good timing :o Thanks so much ^^ Hope you have a good sleep, goodnight :3 Ikaruza (talk) 16:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey again, i had a sort of question about the posibility of two users of the same slayer magic? they are siblings and both learned from their grandfather so i wasnt really sure if it wasn't possible. Either way i wouldn't mind your opinion on what ive done so far Earth God Slayer Magic, Kuro Ken-Tamaishi and Naru Ken-Tamaishi Thanks again in advance Ikaruza (talk) 00:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Second Origin I had a question regarding the Second Origin Release. I was wondering if it were possible for a character of the fanon to achieve such a thing and if so, how would they go about it if not through Arc of Time? Is it possible to say that they met a user of that magic in the past? or is the whole thing simply not allowed? Sorry if theres too many questions and thanks again in advance Ikaruza (talk) 13:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Zico wrote in my section so i added this title :) Nice to know you have dealt with the Samsara stuff. And it's Tyrion (Game of Thrones), well, modernized. As for what's up, I'm about to eat lunch. Hope all is well on your end. 18:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC)[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) Second Chances Are Cool As per the title, it is probably time to end that. The fact that he's pretty level headed about it all now and aware of his stupidity during that event is good. The reason for his perma-ban was his (at that time) audacity to make a blog that totally insults the wiki, the admins (he did focus that on you and Aha, IIRC), and the state of affairs here. No one gets away with that here without a severe punishment. But, outside of that outburst, which was not small, he was actually an alright guy. We should un-ban him, I agree. He does not pose any real trouble in the future, that is what's most important here, actually. Not to mention, he didn't get pissed when we denied the first time he asked for an un-banning. But, he's the only person we're unbanning. Honestly, Per, Zeon aside, you don't have to further explain yourself to any person we've rightfully banned. Though I'm sure you know that. For me, banned users are just ancient history. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and yes. You need to watch Game of Thrones. Good to hear life is running smoothly, btw. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Sage Mage Hey Perchan, Yahoo here. Remember that Sage Mode magic idea I asked you about a while back, well could i make it a lost magic called Great Sage Arc? if so please get back to me on it and I can tell you the mechanics and what-not [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Permission Hey Per, I wanted to ask for your permission regarding God Slayer Magic. I'm currently working on a part of my story where God Slayer magic comes into play. In regards to God Slayer Magic, 1) can I have permission to make an Iron God Slayer? Not like Steel God Slayer. I want to stick with names used in Canon since there's already an Iron Dragon Slayer. 2) From the God Slayer Magic page, I know it says that God Slayer magic is complex and as such can't be housed in Lacrima and surgically implanted. I wanted to play off that idea. One of my antagonists, Johan Hellstrom, wants more power because he feels weak and inferior to Royce. like he's stuck under his shadow. Lancaster Black, my main bad guy and researcher of Lacrima, will surgically implant him with God Slayer magic to increase his power. But because its so complex, it can't be fully controlled. Meaning, he burns off his magical reserves fairly quickly and loses stamina at a higher rate. (i.e. big increase in power, massive drop in stamina and eventually burns himself out) So its more or less imperfect God Slayer magic, and eventually he burns that Lacrima out and loses the power after the climactic battle. Its not a huge deal if I can't, just thought it would be interesting. Johan getting really cocky and overconfident, helps break him down mentally when the magic starts to fail him and Lancaster explains that its not always compatible with people, and if the caster isn't strong enough, the Lacrima won't hold. Further enhancing his feelings of inferiority. Anyways, thats all. Hopefully, you understood what I was trying to say. Contact me with any questions :) Northstar1012 (talk) 21:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Per. No rush. Just wanted to see if you saw my top message regarding God Slayer Magic. Northstar1012 (talk) 04:50, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, doesn't that just put a bunch of pressure on me. Didn't think anyone was reading them secretly lol Guess you noticed that I tend to go back and rewrite stuff after reading it over myself the first time around. Northstar1012 (talk) 15:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to unban Zeon or what? Don't tell me you forgot. >_> [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, what's your vote? I'm assuming it to be yes given you don't seem convinced Zeon's ban should continue. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) i was wondering if i could have one of the divine tools for a character im making? Primarch11 00:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol its really not so much pressure, but I'm genuinely glad someone finds the story interesting besides me. anything you would like to see different or me to try? Northstar1012 (talk) 03:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Some Ideas/ Reques maybe He Per I just wanted to wanted to throw a few ideas your way and see what you think about them, as well as see if I could create them sometime. Idea 1: This releates to a the Fourth Gen dragon slayer, I know their is a Armor style. What would you say about a weapon style. Such as a sword, hammer, bow ect made from Dragon Lacrima also what about a gauntlets. Or armor made from the bones of a dead dragon. Of course they wouldn't be able to use dragon force. Another idea that could be/ that I would like to play with, is a human having/obtaining the blood of a dragon. This is most revelant to my storyline, seeing how it is set in the time that dragons still exist. This blood gives them the appearance of a dragon when in use or dragon like features. This the blood does is increase their strength,speed, magical power ect. It would be limitied to one person. Idea 2: Is more of a lost magic, it would be called the Arc of Humanity or something think that. It allows the user transform their own body into a weapon. To put it simply, the user can manipulate their bones, blood, skin and even spit to the fullest. This magic however, drains a lot of the user's magic power. Not only that, a simple misuse can even lead to death. Idea 3: Another lost magic ideas, which would be called Arc of The World or the Arc of the Earthborn. It would be a highclass lost magic, that allows the user to create an intangible dome , referred to as World, where the user is in complete control of everything in it. This includes things such as earth, air to time, space and so on. also my I create a God Slayer, it would be Darkness God Slayer or Void would be the same thing just different name. Ω kaiser Σ (talk) 02:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Per, you okay, you just up and vanished!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:51, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm still awake (and on FB) if you are--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Mechanics ok, so first of all the user would transform into their "sage mode" (though I'll give that a new name for the magic), they'd get all the standard enhancements of tranformation (strength, and speed, and maybe something else) but the unique part is their ability to release their magic into the area around them and manipulate it like pressure, similar in concept to the whole Frog Kata thing, but with a wider range, like manipulating air pressure, put instead of air its magic energy, so that's it, does it sound okay? i think i might've made that sound a little hard to understand so if further explaination is needed please say so as well [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 01:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC) thanks a lot :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 01:55, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Chaotic Magic I recreats the page, the content become less overpowering, put more side effects(like death by execive use). If are not good, tell to me, i gone do the nescessaries modification. Now the magic are disponible to be used to creats an character, fell free to do an chaos mage to you, but firts reads the use rules in the top of page. Tanks Ass:Dragonempeorslayer (talk) 04:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Couple of ideas So yea, Hey ^^ i had a couple of ideas i wished to ask you about, Sub-paragraphs to follow :D Replicating spear - This spear is attached to a harness and is intangible to all but the wearer of the harness, even to the wielder the spear is not touched, they're hand passes through and pulls out a clone of the spear allowing it to be used multiple times, by doing this the wielder expends some of their magical energy and can make as many copies of the spear as they have magical energy. Second one is more annoying to explain cause its not an item or a spell or anything but a location idea and a possible answer to the second origin fiasco. A temple with its own magical energy, two different sorts. The Arc of Time power hidden deep within the temple and another magic that acts as a series of trials to determine the worthy, this magic would attempt to react to challengers and emulate challenging tasks and even change the appearance of the insides while the task is active. Those are my ideas, i don't mind if that second one is rejected as it was a long shot in my opinion :3 I would really appreciate your input on the first idea (Spear) i still need to make up a name but that shouldn't be too hard :3 Thanks again in advance Ikaruza (talk) 07:56, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Perchan, I'll keep you updated :) But just for clarification, both ideas or just the spear (i was assuming just the spear :P) Thanks again ^^ Ikaruza (talk) 01:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I had another question (probably one too many questions at this point) is it possible to have a lacrima that fits in your palm that could be implanted into the spear as one was pulled out. So as a spear is pulled from the original the lacrima in the palm would be infused within allowing the copied spear to have the attributes of the magic within the lacrima, the magical attribute is only within that one copy of the spear and the copies deteriorate quickly once they leave possession of the holder. Please let me know what you think as i have a posible name if this is allowed "Spear of Multiple Outcomes" Thanks in advance :3 P.S. Why do people not read the "Make your own title" thing? xD (look below)Ikaruza (talk) 01:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Just a heads up, I'm on FB if you're still awake >_< Sleeping issues --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Dust DS~ Yo Deus, mind if I make a Dust Dragon Slayer Magic? I've planned out most of it and the character concept I have for it is also done nearly.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 22:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I'M BEING HIPSTAH~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 23:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) LDS (In case you missed) So I can use Lightning Dragon Slayer for a character? The Following Statement/Question/Whatever Was Made by The Awesome, Zeon 00:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Derp :P The Following Statement/Question/Whatever Was Made by The Awesome, Zeon 01:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey I wanted to ask if it was possible for me to use Water Dragon Slayer Magic for a new character I have in mind, if not, then could I make my own? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:33, July 16, 2013 (UTC) question Perchan is it possible for me to form me to to make a fire dragon in human form?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Perchan my debt to you just keeps piling up thank you. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:24, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:IDon'tEven Heya Per! Its been a while. Come up with any more ideas for the Eight Doors yet? ... ... ... I'm just messing with you. That isn't why I decided to drop by, suprisingly. Actually, I decided to ask you something completely unrelating to the wiki but leaning more toward Dangan Ronpa. I was recently thinking about making a fanon wiki for DR (the first one, based off of SomethingAwful's LP and Translation considering the fact that the second is yet to be completed), but I'm really inexperienced when it comes to wikis and I only sort of have a base idea for what kind of rules I want to establish and the like. I figured I ask you since you're the only one on the FTF wiki that I know who likes DR and actually has experience in being an admin and keeping order and the like. When you get the chance, let me know what you think, whether I shoud keep or rethink this idea or not, I'd appreciate whatever criticism you have. See you around. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 09:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) While I agree with you that Dangan Ronpa isn't as popular, it's fans and likeability are much akin to or possibly surpasses anime/manga like those you've mentioned. You'd be suprised how many peoples' attentions can be caught when you start a conversation on the storyline of Dangan Ronpa. As for the complex storyline, I've come up with (what I'' think is) a solution: seperate universes; canon and fanon. Within the boundaries of the canon universe, they would have to follow the typical storyline of the game (show up at Hope Academy somewhere, lose consciousness, etc.), as well as include and maintain the character/persona of certain characters (Monobear, Future Foundation, etc.). This would entitle said writer to creatively weave a story within the foundations of that universe; nothing more, nothing less. The stories and characters associated with the canon that are posted by other writers will be constantly monitored by admins, who will insert their own input on how their articles can be improved as well as grammatical errors, canon storyline fallacies, etc. The fanon would be the writer's own workings and imaginings of the game, whilst still staying within the basics of the game (SHSL ____, Hope Academy, etc.); however, this would allow them the ability to expand their creativity to an extent as well, since they will be able to create their own storylines and such (haven't thought too much into this universe yet). That's all I've come up with so far. I tried to post sooner, but I caught a severe cold about a week ago, so I never came around to posting. What do you think of the structure of it thus far? The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 23:31, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Request for Lost Magic Hi, Perchan! I would like to ask if it is okay that I make Kyoshī a Lost Magic? I have already written it up as if it is regular Magic on Sūmi Masēn's page. [[User:SereneDreams|'Dreams of Serenity']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Dream~*']]) 17:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Edolas question Hey again Per, i had a question about the potential of magical powers for persons from Edolas? I know that someone has made a character from Edolas that was implanted with a lacrima allowing him to learn magic etc. I was wondering if i could do the same thing but with a slight difference. My question was "Would a person with aforementioned Lacrima infusion, be able to learn Dragon Slayer magic? And if so, would i be able to create said character? It would be the Edolas counterpart of Cryleas and he would be the one to teach him also. i look forward to your reply, thanks again in advance Ikaruza (talk) 19:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again, i was wondering if you had any time to think about the spear lacrima idea i posted before? if not is fine, thanks again Ikaruza (talk) 19:54, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh no problem :P yea you answered it but i then asked about the possibility of infusing lacrima during the copying process afterwards, sorry if i ask too many questions i just don't like to be unclear about some stuff (one of my OCD's i guess) Thanks again very very much Perchan ^^ Ikaruza (talk) 19:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Just making sure >.< i gotta make Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (Ikaruza) this page right? cause Ice Dragon Slayer Magic already exists? btw new sig :D (Phantom taught me :P) [[User:Ikaruza|'Ika']] ([[User talk:Ikaruza|'The Passerby of Legend']]) 08:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) oki Thanks again Per ^^ [[User:Ikaruza|'Ika']] ([[User talk:Ikaruza|'The Passerby of Legend']]) 08:54, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per Just wanted to drop by and ask if you wanted to give a further read on Roland and let me know if i kept his badass-ness intact :) Northstar1012 (talk) 04:18, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Info box hey Perchan sorry to bother you so late/early, but i was wondering if there was a timeskip template with like 5-6 switch options? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Storm DS (MAH VERSION) I was wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble, if I could create/my own variation of Storm Dragon Slayer Magic. I just thought it had good ideas behind it, and sense it was one of my first magic ideas on this wiki (LOOOONNNGGG time ago), it would be nice to get back to it. Enjoy the new sig ;). [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 02:12, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! And yes, trading might be on the agenda in a bit XD. 03:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC)[[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) Hey Just thought I'd let you know, I had an idea for a new generation of DS where they're the children of 1st generation DS and have had their grandparents with them in their life. I know you're probably sick of those words, but I just thought I'd let you know, I also added a category called '''X Generation Dragon Slayer'. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] (The Raging Spirit) 18:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Listen Perchan, there is something here I need to say regarding the Featured Articles, after Raze's award despite him returning only a few months ago, i noticed a pattern for when it comes to something like that. Now I can understand that the best be chosen for the award and I of course respect that greatly, however I find that the only ones that have recieved the award at times are, pardon me if it offends you, but those who are in current charge of power on here and those who have had a seat of power and or are more familiar to the current admins on here than most. I agree completely, those with the best should be deserving of the award, but yet almost no other users aside from well known ones have ever been chosen for it. I don't mean to tell you this in any disrespectful way, I just wished to voice my opinios on it. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 19:54, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Question (?) Are we allowed to use edited images of canon characters (not their names or mannerisms, just images), for characters, like on Bleach Fanon? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) WOWIAMMESSAGINGYOUALOT Well, I was texting with Nova, and he said you rejected Swamp Dragon Slayer because of it being like mud. Well, I had an interesting idea that might just work (Note: I don't plan on doing anything with it, but with how fast my mind changes, I might be down to two free Slayers soon D:). Okay, the idea is this: instead of mud, could it be quicksand? The user can eat and expel quicksand from their body. Almost the same prinicples as Swamp Magic. Yes, quicksand is rare, but other elements like diamonds and rubies are as well, yet DSes still have been made for them. Just wondering your opinion on this idea, and if it is viable for creation with my tweak. (P.S.: This can also be exhanged for my Storm DS, since it's pretty much done. Once again, I just want your thoughts on the idea. Have a nice day!) [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Yep, Phantom's right. No way around it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:24, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Assuming that question is "what should we do". Spread our wings in terms of Featured Article selection as we should. Nothing more to it. But I can't really talk right now, I'm headed out. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:34, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Good to know you're focused. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:35, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Is it possble there can be a special Guild? Re Yeah, I saw your message. I'm sorry if I got out of line with my comments with articles. I didn't mean for it to come off that way. I'll stop. To tell you the truth, I didn't notice that I was acting like an admin. Gomen NE Deus Ex Sigma (talk) 05:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) FTF Wiki FAQ Proposal After answering some questions for a new user, I realized that we should make a page that answers basic and frequent questions we get from new users. On basic rules, magic, guilds, permission, essentially a FAQ for the fanon. It would definitely save us time, and give users information in probably one of the easiest formats -- queston and answers. We'd title it Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki:FAQ. The idea got positive feedback from some of the users on chat, and let's be honest, it would save us time on quick questions. So, what say y'all? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol, glad you're on board with it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay looks like everyone is on board, lovely. Now onto the actual formatting of the page. Nothing complicated, just a few sections with basic questions and answers pertaining to the subject matter of that section. So, under the magic section would obviously be the Q&A of a magic-related nature. Next, I think everyone should handle their own section(s). Basically, I handle the Rules section, Per handles the magic section, Aha handles formatting, Ash can handle the Character creation and permission sections. So 4 major sections: Rules & Regulations, Magic Creation, Article Formatting, and Character Creation & Permission. After that, I think we should have sections titled Translations and Other. Translations would obviously answer basic questions on how to obtain decent translations (website links, etc) and the ideal way to format them. This section can be handled by all of us, but I feel Per and Ash are the most adept at translations, so don't expect me to actually step into that one. Other would be any other questions without any proper section to go under. For example, a question on how to archive one's talk page -- which I have an easy explanation to that is alot easier than the standard wikia one that annoyed me back when I was figuring out how to do it ages ago. 6 sections in all. The point of a FAQ is to answer those BASIC questions you always get again and again. Keyword being basic, so Aha, for example, does not need to add an explanation for using the switch template -- it's not a frequently asked basic question. Ideally, I'd say under the main section heading, the actual questions would be set to a level 3 heading with the answer under that subsection. Reason for that is ease of navigation to questions using the table of contents. And when writing this, be casual (and fun if you want) with the writing but I don't think I need to tell any of you guys that. NOW, with all that said. Feel free to add in your opinions on the format. Suggestions are welcome. --[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) With the FAQ stuff coming up. What's the deal on story-only semi-OP characters and magics anyway? Where do we draw the line? Obviously, no stronger than Zeref characters, that's a given. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Weiss Why do you like Weiss, she's a total priss and thinks she's better than everyone else. =w= Just wonderin' She the opposite of you. Deus Ex Sigma (talk) 00:45, July 27, 2013 (UTC) O.O *mind blown* Never thought about it like that Deus Ex Sigma (talk) 00:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi Perchan I was wondering if you could help me out with something? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:50, July 27, 2013 (UTC) 2 Things first I wanted to get permission to make Lunar DS magic. But more importantly then that, and the main reason I messaged you is I've been trying to come up with a main character and I was wondering if you might have any advice? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:58, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Another question where did the images for Vivian Starrkewolfe come from. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 10:01, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'm on Chatango right now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:45, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Permission Hey Per, may I use Compact Regression for a character I'm making? :D Thepreciousone (talk) 04:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Any mistakes or required modification? http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Razaul_Sventorsa can ya plz reply me in my talk page, whether if i did anything wrong or any modifications needed? thx -_^Bryanblade (talk) 17:19, July 27, 2013 (UTC) umm, i'm still not quite sure of what to change after reading those , mind to tell me what i need to change? just tell me which categories? is it the part of the Lord of Elementals? Bryanblade (talk) 14:49, July 28, 2013 (UTC) OH? sorry for the misunderstanding, the "lord of elements" is not a magic, it's rather an ability, similar to Enhanced strength, enhanced agility, and the other stuffs below the list of magic, yeah, i should probably label that with the other abilities of his, not with his magic Bryanblade (talk) 15:09, July 28, 2013 (UTC) i remember there was a link to a spelling or gammar check website, can you give it to me? Bryanblade (talk) 15:13, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey :3 Hey Per, I was wondering if maybe I could request some knowledge from you at some point? Thanks in advance [[User:Ikaruza|'Ika']] ([[User talk:Ikaruza|'The Passerby of Legend']]) 07:05, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Firstly i was wondering if we could talk on the wiki chat or anywhere else, i dunno why but i prefer to ask in real-time if thats ok with you? If not is fine, it's just a silly request on my part. [[User:Ikaruza|'Ika']] ([[User talk:Ikaruza|'The Passerby of Legend']]) 07:13, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks very very much once again Perchan ^^ [[User:Ikaruza|'Ika']] ([[User talk:Ikaruza|'The Passerby of Legend']]) 07:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Lost Magic Hey Perchan. I had an idea for a lost magic for one of my characters that involves the manipulation of perspective (vision) of the user and of people around him to create various "illusory" effects. As the definition for the word perspective is “the aspect of visual perception of space and objects contained therein by the human eye”, by touching what one sees, one can touch the object itself. Using this picture as an example (http://www.dividindoaliens.blogger.com.br/Sol.jpg): Clearly the guy is not holding the Sun, but from the perspective of the camera it gives the impression that he is actually holding the Sun, however, "hold the Sun" is only an intention. Now, changing roles: Let us say that the mage (user) is the guy holding the sun and the camera is any opponent. From the perspective of the opponent, the mage is holding the sun and by the effect of the magic, “hold the Sun” is not only an intention, but an action and then the user is able to actually hold the sun on his hands and use it as he wants (at the size scale that is being seen). Holding the Sun is an action only perceived by the opponent and for all those who are witnessing the feat along with the user of magic, because as the magic works in the perspective (point of view) of the opponent and the user's own, holding the Sun is just an illusion for those who are not seeing it happen. I hope I have explained in an understandable way. Thank you, anyway. Zaregoto (talk) 00:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) -clicks tongue impatiently- --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Explanation You asked me for an explanation on Lunar DS Magic. The user is able to control, manipulate, and produce Lunar Energy from any part their body. thus incorporating the element of the moon. The Lunar energy produced is incredibly dense and flattens and crumbles upon impact with its targets. I chose to go with gravity like properties as that is the essence of actual Lunar energy, its the energy we receive from the Moon comes from its gravity which makes for low and high tides. Hence forth its name Lunar Dragon Slayer Magic. It seems reasonable to me not overpowered or anything. If you decide to say no I'd love some pointers on how to make the magic much more doable thanks. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:06, July 29, 2013 (UTC) New Lost Magic Hello Perchan. I was planning on creating a new character who uses a new type of Lost Magic. I was originally planning on calling it Blood Magic, but that was already taken, so I've changed the name to Demon Blood. Basically this magic is a mutation that makes the persons blood liquid Etherano, and the only way they can use magic is to convert their blood into magic. It's called Demon Blood because normal people considered them to be demons for fighting with their blood and eventually led to the genocide of them. My character would be the last survivor of Demon Blood users and is over 500 years old. He still ages, but really slowly and appears to be about 30 years old. Please let me know if this is alright. Thank you. Thanks a bunch! :D I'll give you a link for it once it's up so you can take a look at it. I'd love to hear your opinion on it. It's currently only a rough draft, but I don't think it needs much more editing. This will be my first page, so getting advice from a seasoned veteran like you would be great. Here you go. This is the first draft of my page. I still have his History to work on and i couldn't figure out how to get the Kanji and Romanji of his name, but I think it looks good for now. Samael Abaddon --SuBash (talk) 05:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC) i want to make a Wood God Slayer Magic for a character of my Sentinels. Primarch11 05:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) thanks. Primarch11 05:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks That was a lot my anus was not prepared lol. Really though thanks, I'm going to look over your messages a few times and make a great character this wiki can be proud. I may need your help again later.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 09:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) PS Could you tell me more about lunacy being used as a berserk mode? --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 09:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) If yer still on, come back to chat for a minute?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Obsidian DS Hey Per, this is Zeon coming from a very unstable internet connection. Anyway, I had this idea in a dream, and I just wanted to see if it was viable. Obsidian Dragon Slayer Magic. Just wanted to see, and, for the record, yes, I still plan on using normal magic and not spamming slayer requests. Just wanted to see if it was viable,, since my dreams rarely fail me. Good day~ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 17:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Imma turkey! D: Okay, thanks for the tIp. I had thought along the same lines, though wouldn't that mean that some materials used, a la Ruby, would be part of Earth (I though Obsidian would be part of that category. Can subcategories exist with Slayers, like normal magic? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:46, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... good point. Though the generic metal in FT and obsidian are rather different in both appearance and effect, so could have the article, "Similar to Iron Dragon Slayer Magic", like how storm is similar to lightning? Also, like storm, which combines wind and lightning, this could be a combination of Earth and metal? Also, Atlas Flame's fire was black? Never knew that, considering how he's only appeared in the manga so far, which is just black and white. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 05:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) A new idea Hey Per-tama. How've you been? Me, I'm good, just on vacation :D Anyways, I'm wondering if I can create a clone of Kagura, but I inted to use a different pic that is eerily similar to FT's Kagura. Her name is Nagisa and she's from Phantasy Star 2 Portable-Infinity. Here's a pic. Hope to hear from you soon :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 17:02, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Request I left a message on the God Slayer page but got no reply. So thought i'd send it directly to you, would i be able to make my own version of thunder/lightning god slayer? Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:39, August 1, 2013 (UTC) New magic Yo Per! Hey, I was thinking about my Gold-Make and I got an idea. I got an idea about making Periodic Magic which allows user of gold-make to merge needed elements for making solid gold stuff. So I was wondering if thats ok to make, is it? Djolee5 Hey Perchan. I asked you three days ago about a lost magic in a section called "Lost Magic" and I'm waiting your answer. I don't know if you're too busy or just didn't notice it... anyway, I hope if you can send me if it's fine or not. Thank you. Zaregoto (talk) 23:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't have a problem with people disagreeing with me. Of course we're cool, Persona. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) What do you think we should do on this age thing? There is still one more admin who hasn't voted, so nothing is decided. Aha doesn't seem to care about my Under 16 compromise. I was also thinking a community vote if it comes to that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:33, August 2, 2013 (UTC) All I ever wanted was valid points. It was a debate after all, that went sour, but a debate. And yet Aha took it personally, I have no idea why. Ash votes for 17. This leaves us at gridlock if we go back to Aha's original position. And this ruins my mood a bit too as well, it's annoying, I agree. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:46, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Glad that's over. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Countering someone's points in an argument is not rebuking, is it? Not that I know of. Aha ALWAYS has a say on matters, always. Here's the thing, just because you have a say, doesn't mean things will go your way. Why is that I easily concede on that matter last week with banning the sock-puppeting guy, but Aha has to make this personal. I'd love to talk it out with y'all, I'm always open to it. What happened back then was legit, I was being overbearing in terms of authority, this is Aha taking things way too personally. But yes, I'm open to talk about it if you two feel the need. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC)